Kunoichi Gone Wild!
by erigstimloveles
Summary: Rated for mature content. Sakura is a broke, poor pitiful girl...who just came across an excellent job! It pays well but what's wrong with it? Maybe cause the job is for a STRIPPER and she accidentally gets hired.


**I don't seem to get many reviews for my one-shot fics, but I give my hardest. My troubles; I'm not persistent and have practically no self discipline whereas I'll do something and stick with it. **

**I can't wait to get Sims 2 Pets. UWAH.**

**I blame…a guy named….EDDY. FOR MAKING ME WRITE THIS PERVERTED FIC. BAH! But it's alright. I brought it upon myself to do this. However, HE TAKES FULL BLAME. AH HA HA HA. **

Sakura's bubble gum pink hair fluttered freely in the wind as she stepped into the cold blistering winds outside to take a walk around before she gained anymore weight from cruising at home while her teammates were on missions.

Her light red fuzzy boots clumped pleasantly against the sidewalk as she slowly moved about. It was…a dreary day and she couldn't believe her horrible luck the day before.

She had run out of money after mistakenly drinking at a bar while the host bribed her to strip…

Sakura sighed and looked up at the dark sky, afraid of what was to come. It looked like a few thunderclouds had arranged and she ducked down, as it began drizzling.

She averted her way down a dusty path into a small pub, which looked closed for the moment.

Sakura sighed annoyed, as it began to pour and bent down to take cover before the storm worsened. She looked up at the pub sigh and realized it was actually open. Good enough to take cover, before a host bribed her to strip again.

She peeked inside and saw it was mostly empty except for a few hosts and some drunken hobos. Sakura gulped and went inside.

She leaned against the outer wall, as the storm progressed and worsened. Sakura cradled her jacket closer to her chest as a filthy hobo inside winked at her and smiled with crooked teeth. Ick…

She decided to ward him off by reading a few public signs on the doorway, posted with FOR HIRE jobs and events that were to happen in the near future. She sighed as if a memoir of her own misery as a jobless broke old crony.

Her eyes averted to a pink flyer with words encored to catch her eye.

A job for hire… a beginner salary of $50.

Her eyes bugged out.

_Want an easy job payment of a beginner's pay of $50 per hour?_

_No experience necessary! Works for a full 6 hours a day and 200 additional dollars per over worked night shift! If you've got **creative **skills and **body-building **skills, you've got yourself a job! Hires all girls from ages 12-30. No other job pays as good or suits as well! Talk to the manager of **Hanain Pub, **Sakamoto Erich, for additional info! _

Sakura blinked. Wow…the salary was huge for a beginning salary. The flyer included no decipherable info****about the job focus. But considering working at a PUB as the notice stated…most likely it was a cocktail waitress's work or just a bartender. She breathed in relief.

The address left on the flyer was her actual location at that point so she entered the pub carefully to find the manager.

Sakura bumped into an man in black clothes.

"Er…sorry, sir." She apologized to the short guy with sunglasses and the heavy turtleneck covering his mouth.

She looked at him with curious eyes as the man only grunted and walked humbly out of the pub into the showering streets.

Sakura shook her head and walked to a well oiled man who she suspected was the manager.

"Good morning, sir…" Sakura started. "I was reading a flyer down the hall and happened to notice a "for hire" sign for this pub. It pays $50 an hour so I…" She paused as the guy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked. "I'm the janitor."

_Several moments later…_

After a weird confrontation with a host and a bartender Sakura thought to all have been the manager, she promptly gave up and started to walk outside to go home with a day of misery and crushed hope until she was stopped midway by a tall man.

"Welly well well…" He smiled. "You look _gorgeous_, sweety. Mind me asking your name?" He asked in a flamboyant manner.

Sakura raised an eyebrow herself and paused. "Ha-Haruno Sakura, sir."

"Ahh…Cherry blossom babe." He giggled. "Cool. You look like a model."

Sakura blushed. "Model? Well I…"

"Ohmigoshies, you know what?" He smiled. "I have like, a spare job! It pays $50 and hour for beginners with no experience and you're like, _perfect _for the job, girl!"

Sakura smiled with a sweatmark. "Really? I was just here to ask for the job…"

"PERFECT!" He declared. "You're _HIRED, _babes! I need all the help I can get!"

…

…

_Let's get the drama started…_

_.: **Suspicious Job :.**_

After being hired, Sakura was extremely giddy. She was prompted to start right away at the point while the manager, the gayish and flamboyant man, Sakamoto Erich went into his office to fetch her a "uniform."

"Hey…" A woman in her late 30's approached Sakura, in her waitress uniform. "You the new employee here, babe?"

Sakura nodded, feeling "in" of a work force.

The woman chuckled. "You're kind of young for this kind of job."

Sakura looked a tab confused. "As a waitress? Why no…not really…"

The woman suppressed a sigh. "That Erich…always doing this."

Sakura didn't understand what she was talking about and shrugged it off without some worry upon the issue. She assumed it was some old lady crazy talk.

Erich returned moments later, with a big grin plastered on his face like an idiot. He briefly handed Sakura her uniform and told her to change in the bathroom and get ready for work as he let the customers in.

Sakura smiled and went to find the bathroom. She clutched the uniform tightly to feel the "power" of being one of the pack. The ever so flawless bunch of the work group.

As she found a spare stall in the restroom and took a big look at her uniform her eyes bugged.

"Oh my…" She paused. "…fuck!"

_Moments later…_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Sakura barked, moments later after dressing in her "UNIFORM" (stress the quotes) "IT'S A FREAKIN STRIPPER SUIT!" She waved her arms around at the skimpy black thongs and strings entangled around her as a "UNIFORM" …more like a mess of wires actually.

Erich laughed out loud. "Darling! You look gorgeous, what are you talking about?"

Sakura's veins bugged out.

"I THOUGHT I WAS A WAITRESS!" Sakura bellowed.

The little bell on the door "dinged" and in came a dozen or so customers, ever so eager to come and witness some sweet strip tease moments. There was someone familiar in the crowd, but Sakura was too focused on screaming her lungs out at the manager.

"Sakamoto-san!" Sakura felt a sense of panic. "I-I-I can't be a stripper! I'm just 13 years old!"

Erich puffed at his cigarette. He broke a smile. "13 years of age is quite old enough to strip, babes. Why, when I was 11, stripping had already become a big life routine for me!" He chuckled and laughed.

"Urg." Sakura couldn't say anything more about that. "But…a stripper…I'm not mentally prepared for this…"

"NON NON, Sakura-chan…" Erich laughed. "If it's IMAGE you're worried about, you can wear a MASK…" He held a feathery red one up. "…THIS'LL HIDE YOUR TRUE FACE FROM ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS YOU HAPPEN TO SEE IN THE CROWD."

Sakura let out a breathe of air. "I really doubt any of my friends will be---"

"WOW, WE'RE HERE _AGAIN." _Naruto suddenly appeared at the doorway accompanied by Kiba and Lee. "YEA! MORE STRIP TEASE! CAUSE THAT'S WHO WE ARE! _STRIP TEASE LOVERS!_"

Tsh. Irony.

"Eek!" Sakura let out a squeak and grabbed the mask out of Erich's hands and ran backstage before Naruto or anyone could see her there.

"Naruto-kun! Lee-kun! Kiba-chan!" Erich's distant voice could be heard by Sakura. She gasped as she reached the backstage area where loads of other far more experienced strippers were, getting ready and laughing with each other.

Her heart thumped. _HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STRIP? IS THERE LIKE A POLE ON STAGE OR SOMETHING? _Sakura thought nervously, recollecting her thoughts from all the sources she had. So far…the best she could come up with was when she was redirected from neopets to a porno site…

"GAH!" She shrieked softly. "I need help…"

With promise in mind, Sakura approached the nearest girl who was facing the curtain drawn stage with silky black hair, in a bunny costume.

"Um, excuse me, but---" Sakura asked as the girl turned around, "I wanted to—OH MY LORD!" She gasped.

The girl with the bunny suit was… _HINATA?_

Hinata looked quite surprised herself. "SA-SA-SAKURA-SAN?"

Sakura looked quite surprised as well. "HI-HI-HINATA-SAN?"

"What are you doing here?" Sakura managed to squawk at last.

"I-I—I…" Hinata couldn't get a hold on words. "I'm…"

"ALRIGHT, GALS, NO MORE CHIT-CHATTING!" Erich appeared on stage. What a lucky bastard…getting to stare at naked girls for his _job. _Tsh… "THE SHOW IS ABOUT TO BEGIN AND I EXPECT A SUPERB PERFORMANCE." He chirped, with his fore-finger and thumb inched together for emphasis.

All the girls cheered and grinned.

Hinata chanted along as Sakura stared in utter disbelief.

"Now, you're each taking 5 minute rounds on stage, babes! I wish your best!" Erich chirped loudly. He spread his arms apart. "Now, give me a big Erich-sandwich!" All the girls gleefully gave him a group hug. Sakura just stood there, feeling quite exposed while Hinata even joined the group.

The lights flashed and a speaker outside could be heard, announcing that the strippers were ready and the show was about to begin!

All girls, stood in a straight line each with their signature pose. Since Sakura was a newbie, she thought of the best pose she could do and did a little "I'm tough and sexy, so bring it on" sorta pose.

The curtains pulled back and the crowd erupted in cheers and whistled. Surprisingly, Sakura discovered many guys whistling at _her _and all shouting at her.

"Hey babe! What's your name?"

"We want a GREAT show from you!"

"Sexy gal!"

"Take it off!"

"Ooh, you're hot!"

Erich beamed from backstage as the girl proved to be a worthy stripper. Sakura only lodged her big smile with shock, in place. All the girls smiled their bedazzling smile and they went into their assigned positions and waited as the first girl, a regular worker went onstage as the crowd cheered.

Sakura gulped. She was wedged between Hinata. Also the last one in line.

"Ok…I'll do this." She declared. She slipped on the mask as she spotted Naruto and his friends in the crowd, cheering loudly. Lee, of course, must have had no clue what they were watching as usual…

"Command the show."

**End of chapter**

**Tsh. Here's ANOTHER fic I'm never gonna finish. Lol. thanks to…EBILANGEL12…AND EDDY. SORRY I DUNNO HOW TO SPELL YOUR SCREENNAME. IT'S JUST TOO LONG FOR MY TINY BRAIN TO COMPREHEND. **

**BE PATIENT FOR THE REAL SKETCHY STUFF TO COME IN PLACE. UNTIL NEXT TIME. AND I'M GOING TO TAKE A REAL LONG TIME GETTING THE NEXT CHAPTERS POSTED. THIS WEEK HAS BEEN MY "ON-A-ROLL" WEEK. I'VE UPDATED THREE OF MY STORIES. _THREE. _HAHAHA.**


End file.
